Lonrad
Lonrad is the main protagonist of Lonradventures. As of the first six episodes of the series, he is a human-like entity, but from then on he is a corporeal bodiless head, though the reason for this is unknown. He is best friends with Monky, hangs out with Tristan, Xander and Ducky, and works with Jimmy Falcon. He plays a major role in a large number of episodes, whilst in others, he either just makes a cameo or doesn't appear at all. Appearance As of episode 1-5 of Season 1, Lonrad was a tall, magenta man-like figure with dark eyes. His arms and legs ended at a flattened part, but at other times, a hand is visibly displayed. At times, his body and arms are straighter, but at other times, his body and arms can even be tilted to the side. In episode 6, he was still humanoid and his appearance was very similar to the last but had more outlines and his limbs were all separated. His mouth is more curved than his previous form, much like his other body parts, as in this form, his body is entirely made up of trapeziums and a circle for his head. As of episode 7, he became a shiny, fuschia head with shiny dark eyes. His shine does not move, even when he turns around, or he is viewed from the top or the bottom. Also, he never gains shade in this form. In Season X, he is simply just a ball with a face. He is normally described with a smile. One eye is normally at the side of his head, and so is half of the mouth. But when he turns fully forward, all facial details are visible. In some instances, he gets a shade, but it doesn't move around along with his face and body. Personality Lonrad is normally easy going. If someone calls him "pink" he gets infuriated and accuses them of being colorblind, and says that he's fuschia despite him being a shade of pink, though the correct shade actually magenta (Season X is an exeption), much like Sparky and his "I'm cyan" issue. He has said this to Jimmy Falcon, Tulfinity, Ash, Everyman and BluHead. The only time he says otherwise is in The Wrong Side of The Bed Part I when he calls Monky colorblind after he calls him fuschia. The only person he would never make upset at all is his cousin, Slod. In early Season 1, Lonrad saw the world like a child. Everything was either about games or just generally fun, similarly to Dan. He normally would get mad if things didn't go his way, as seen in Lonrad's angry 4th July where he ends up ruining his own birthday party by crushing his party hat because the viewers noticed him in his tomato costume which he apparently used currency from all over the world to buy. In later episodes, he is in The Tonight Show: Starring Jimmy Falcon. He seems to co-host the show. Ironically, even though Jimmy Falcon is the owner of the show, Lonrad did the introduction. He calls in the guest stars and even Jimmy himself. He also sets up the cameras and lights, hinting he has a more important job than the owner of the show. For most of the duration of Season X, Lonrad doesn't talk too much, He either nods or shakes his head to express his emotions and his thoughts. He only verbally communicates to certain people this season. Also, he was almost bashed into by Flahmbay in Flahmbay's Dash. Alas, he is friends with him and shows kindness and respect to him like he does to most other people. Occasionally this season, Lonrad likes to bring his inner maliciousness out, as shown in The Nemesis Part III when he tried to act evil and pulled terrifying faces at Everyman. Lonrad seems to be quite smart and seems to be a good inventor, as seen in It's Time when he builds the world's very first SMP Machine (Spiritual MP Machine) and in some episodes in Season 3 where he builds various gadgets to stop Equinoxeral and other antagonists, such as a spy drone, a missile cannon and electric grass. He seems to know the benefits and consequences of things, too, when warning Equinoxeral about overdosing Spiritual MP and telling him that he could become a monster similar to the one he is now. Trivia * Lonrad is the first character to have an episode with their name in the title, but this is most likely because he is the main protagonist. * He is the first character to break the 4th Wall, others being Jimmy Falcon, Sparky, Strymes, Mofix and Slima. * He is one of the only characters to not speak for more than one episode, others being Monky and Spider. * His head is part of Equinoxeral. * He is the only character to appear during Lonrad's announcements. * As seen in Lonrad's angry 4th July, his birthday in on July 4th. His actual creator's birthday is on April 17th. He is also the first character to have their birthday date confirmed. * His appearance is based on his owner's old Minecraft Skin from 2013. * "Lonrad" is the name Ronald scrambled up. Category:Spirits